1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in eyeglass frames and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to eyeglass frames having adjustable earpieces hingedly secured to a lens receiving portion for adjustment in multiple directions with relation thereto, and a lens receiving portion having a separable bridge element for facilitating installing of the lenses in the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual eyeglass frames available today include a pair of oppositely disposed earpieces hingedly secured to the opposite sides of a lens holding or receiving portion, said earpieces being movable between a position substantially perpendicular to the plane of the lens holding portion and an angular or collapsed position wherein the earpieces are disposed in closer relation to the lens holding portion. In the extended or perpendicular position of the earpieces, the earpieces span the wearer's head and engage the temple and ears of the wearer for supporting the eyeglasses in the proper useful position on the wearer's head. In the collapsed position of the earpieces, the eyeglasses may be more readily stored when not in use. In many instances, eyeglass frames must be constructed in a variety of sizes in order that the user thereof may select a frame structure which most nearly fits the size of his head for comfort and utility of wearing of the eyeglasses. In addition, many lens receiving portions of the eyeglass frame are of a unitary construction and the installation of lenses therein is somewhat tedious and difficult. Thus, the overall cost of the eyeglasses is increased.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, there have been some attempts at designing eyeglass frames with earpieces of an adjustable length, such as shown in the Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,249; and other eyeglass frames have been designed for facilitating the installation of the lenses, such as the Malcom U.S. Pat. No. 1,454,327. However, these devices have certain disadvantages in that the eyeglass frames frequently still do not fit the wearer thereof in a manner providing optimum comfort and protection for the eyes.